Le temps des découvertes
by Manu51
Summary: Durant l'absence du reste de la famille du domicile familial, Rory et Kerry trouvent un moyen de passer le temps. Contient des scènes explicites.


**Disclaimer : Les personnages et les droits d'auteur de cette série ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne reçois donc aucun revenu pour la publication de cette histoire.**

Chapitre 1

Rory Hennessy était dans sa chambre, songeur. Il s'ennuyait à mourir. Tout le reste de la famille était partie à Sarasota rendre visite à sa grand-mère maternelle, cette dernière s'étant fait larguer par son copain Paco. En fait, tout le reste de la famille sauf Kerry, qui n'avait pas voulu y aller non plus, tout comme lui.

Rory se leva de son lit et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. En regardant à l'extérieur, il vit Kerry assise sur un transat avec un verre de limonade à la main. Elle portait un bikini noir et des verres fumés. Tout à coup, la jeune fille regarda autour d'elle puis, quand elle ne vit personne dans les alentours, elle mit la main dans sa culotte de bikini et commença à caresser son intimité moite. Il faisait chaud cette journée-là et la chaleur la mettais dans une sorte d'état second. Elle porta son autre main à son sein droit et entreprit de le masser, en même temps qu'elle continuait de fouiller sa fente. La jeune fille avait envie d'un homme aujourd'hui, elle désirait plus que tout sentir un gros membre viril aller et venir en elle. Tout en visualisant cela, elle continua passionnément à se masturber, laissant parfois échapper de petits gémissements de plaisir que Rory entendait par la fenêtre de sa chambre qui était entrouverte.

Rory savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'immoral à observer sa sœur en train de se caresser, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se masturber encore et encore en observant le corps juvénile de Kerry qui réclamait le mâle. Le jeune homme se sentait tellement excité de voir sa sœur se caresser les seins qu'il se masturbait encore plus vigoureusement. Son souffle s'accélérait et il devait se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser échapper de gémissement de plaisir. Rory continuait à se masturber en imaginait le corps nu de sa sœur cadette. _Oh bon sang que je l'enfilerais._ pensa Rory.

Tout à coup, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Rory s'interrompit dans sa séance de plaisir solitaire. La sonnerie retentit une seconde fois. Cette fois, l'adolescent remonta son short et alla décrocher l'appareil qui se trouvait sur son bureau, à côté de son ordinateur.

«Allô?

-Bonjour, mon chéri. Comment ça va?

-Je vais bien maman. Je lisais dans ma chambre.

-C'est bien. Mais tu devrais aussi sortir un peu et prendre du soleil, tu sais.

-Ne t'en fais pas maman, je le ferai.

-Parfait. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien. Dis bonjour à Kerry de ma part, d'accord?

-Ok. Salue grand-mère et les autres de ma part. Je t'aime maman.

-Je t'aime aussi mon chéri.»

Rory raccrocha le téléphone, puis soupira. Peu importe qu'elle était en vacances, sa mère s'inquiétait toujours pour quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Il eut un petit sourire en coin en pensant à cela.

Des coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre le tirèrent de sa rêverie. Rory se leva de sa chaise puis alla ouvrir la porte. Kerry se tenait là, le visage rougi et un peu en sueur.

-Est-ce que je peux entrer? demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr.

Rory s'écarta pour laisser entrer sa sœur et referma la porte derrière elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point la culotte du bikini de Kerry lui moulait parfaitement bien les fesses. La jeune fille alla s'asseoir sur le lit de son frère tandis que ce dernier prenait place sur la chaise à roulettes devant son ordinateur.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Kerry? demanda Rory.

-Non je vais bien. Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'un prétexte pour venir voir mon frère? demanda Kerry.

-Non, bien sûr. Mais c'est plutôt rare que tu viens me voir dans ma chambre d'habitude.

-Je sais que parfois je ne suis pas toujours la sœur idéale Rory, mais je veux que tu saches que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

-C'est gentil. Je t'aime aussi Kerry.

-Allez viens me faire un câlin.

Rory se leva et Kerry en fit autant. Il la dépassait de quelques centimètres maintenant, mais il s'en fichait. L'adolescent entoura sa sœur cadette de ses bras et la serra contre lui. De sentir le corps de sa sœur serré contre le sien le mit dans un état d'excitation qu'il ne parvint pas à dissimuler. Kerry sentit la protubérance de son frère contre son entrejambe et se mit à mouiller à nouveau.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Rory laissa glisser ses mains sur les fesses de Kerry. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, lui qui était habituellement timide, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Voyant que Kerry ne l'en empêchait pas, il poussa la hardiesse jusqu'à agripper les fesses de sa sœur. Cette dernière éprouva l'effet d'une décharge électrique à ce contact. Tout à coup, Rory eut un mouvement de recul.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Kerry. Tu n'as pas envie de mon corps?

-Oh Kerry, si tu savais comme j'en ai envie. Mais tu es ma sœur, je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir ces pensées-là te concernant.

-Tu en as tout à fait le droit. Même si tu es mon frère, tu es un jeune homme et un très beau jeune homme.

-Merci… C'est gentil,» dit Rory, les joues rouges.

-Viens avec moi, Rory.»

Rory se leva de sa chaise et alla rejoindre Kerry sur son lit. La jeune fille vint s'asseoir plus près de son frère en le regardant dans les yeux.

«Kerry, je dois t'avouer quelque chose, dit Rory, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu sais, tout à l'heure lorsque tu prenais du soleil dehors?

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Kerry, tout à coup intriguée.

-Jure-moi de ne pas te mettre en colère, dit Rory.

-Je le jure, dit Kerry en levant la main droite.

-Eh bien, je t'ai observée en train de te caresser et ça m'excitait beaucoup. Donc, je me suis masturbé en te regardant.

-Vraiment? demanda Kerry. As-tu aimé ce que tu as vu?

-Oui. J'avais de très mauvaises pensées te concernant. Des pensées qu'un frère n'a pas habituellement en pensant à sa sœur.

-Intéressant, dit Kerry en lui adressant un sourire coquin. Je t'avoue que j'ai plutôt envie de sexe aujourd'hui.

Kerry approcha son visage de celui de son frère et captura les lèvres de ce dernier dans un doux baiser. Rory fut d'abord pris par surprise, puis il répondit à l'étreinte. Leurs langues se lancèrent dans une sorte de lutte pour savoir laquelle dominerait au final. Pendant qu'il embrassait Kerry, Rory entreprit de défaire la corde qui tenait le haut de bikini attaché dans le dos de sa sœur.

Rory mit fin au baiser et enleva le haut de bikini de sa sœur, dévoilant les seins de cette dernière. Ils étaient gros, environ 36 D, mais sans être énormes. Après une brève hésitation, il prit le sein droit de Kerry dans sa main et le caressa, ce qui déclencha quelques gémissements de plaisir de la part de l'adolescente. Il commença à caresser le sein gauche également, amplifiant le plaisir de Kerry. Rory porta le sein gauche de sa sœur à sa bouche et se mit à le lécher et à le mordiller.

«Oh Rory! Tu m'excites!» s'écria Kerry.

Rory poussa doucement sa sœur pour qu'elle s'étende sur le lit. Cette dernière obéit et Rory commença à lécher le ventre de Kerry tout en continuant à descendre vers l'intimité de cette dernière. Il enleva la culotte de bikini de la jeune fille et, juste comme il allait introduire deux doigts dans l'intimité moite, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Rory décida de l'ignorer, mais quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnette se fit entendre à nouveau.

«Je vais aller voir qui est à la porte, dit Rory.

-D'accord, mais fais vite. J'ai tellement envie de toi.»

Rory sortit de sa chambre et descendit l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée. Il marcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit.


End file.
